An Alloy of Time
by Guardian of Nesh
Summary: When Vin wakes up in her grave in the Field of Rebirth and nearly gets arrested by Wax and Wayne for defiling sacred ground as sequence of events is set in motion that will shake the society of the Elendel Basin to its core. Heroes of past and present must unite to save Scadrial.


**An Alloy of Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mistborn the amazing Brandon Sanderson does.

**Chapter 1: The Warrior Descends**

Vin's eyes snapped open, though opening them didn't do her much good as wherever she was, she couldn't see a thing. She tried moving but her surroundings seemed to be a very confined space. The air was stale, old, unused, and stank of rotting flesh. It took all of Vin's willpower not to gag from the stench. How had she gotten to this place? The last thing she remembered she had just talked to Sazed in the afterlife; she was supposed to be dead or maybe that had been some sort of dream.

Vin figured there would be time for questions like that later. She reached her hand up and found something solid above her. A roof of some kind? It felt like glass. Vin checked to see if she had any metals, no such luck. She could break the glass but would be rather cut up in the process.

"_It's better to get a few cuts then to stay in here."_ She decided. Vin pounded on the glass as hard she could, it was more difficult than she had imagined, her arms felt stiff and weak. After a minute of furious banging on the glass roof her confinement Vin managed to make a hole, only to have dirt pour in on her. Vin sputtered and clawed at the dirt, trying desperately to the sides. She was running out of air.

Coughing and sputtering Vin finally felt cool night air on her fingertips. There was something else too, mist. Hope flared to life in Vin's chest as she breathed in the cool grey mists. If she could just burn them like she had those few other times there might be a way out of this yet…

"_Help me out here Sazed."_ Vin pleaded in her thoughts. Thankfully it seemed her old friend was listening because when she breathed in the mist she felt pewter flare to life in her stomach strongly despite her not having any. With her newfound strength Vin trust her body against the glass imprisoning her with every bit of might she could muster.

The glass shattered easily with a loud crashing sound and Vin was finally able to move somewhat more freely. She sat up even as more dirt fell on top of her and pushed her way out of the small box that had held her. When she found herself on solid ground she couldn't see much through the mists, she had no tin and her mist pewter burst seemed to have ended but she did notice that the ground was covered with strange plants.

Vin glanced around her surrounding and found two large statues behind her near the hole she had just crawled out of. One of the statues looked to be a giant representation of Elend and the other… Vin's hand shot up to her nose was it really that big she wondered. She shook her head to clear it of such idle thoughts.

"_Lord Ruler,"_ she realized, "_Those are graves; they buried me; they thought I was dead!" _ _Wait if I'm alive then…"_ She immediately rushed over to the spot beside her would be grave where Elend's would be and almost began to dig it up. No she'd seen Elend die. He was gone it was just her now.

Waxillium Ladrian patrolled the area around the Field of Rebirth. He didn't know why he bothered with this particular part of the city, no one, not even the most hardened of criminals dared disturb the graves of the Ascendant Warrior and the Last Emperor, but he had a city-wide deputized forbearance so he figured he might as well put it to good use and patrol the city.

"So how are things with you and Steris?" Wayne asked.

"They're going fine Wayne," He answered, "All according to Steris' schedule. His partner snorted at that.

"I still think you should've gone with Marasi Wax, Steris is too uptight for you." Wayne said.

"We've been through this, I'm too old for her and I have to think about the stability of House Ladrian." Waxillium said.

"Yeah right. I believe that," Wayne's sarcasm was evident. Thankfully the conversation was cut short as the pair noticed some activity in the Field of Rebirth, "Looks like someone's dug something up."

"That's sacred ground, looks like we'll see some action tonight." Wax crept silently toward the target from behind, drawing his Sterrion 36s as he did so. He didn't actually plan on shooting whoever this was unless he absolutely had to, but a little intimidation wouldn't hurt. He motioned for Wayne to go around the other way; he wanted to make escape more difficult for whoever they were facing.

Wax finally got a good look at the person who had desecrated sacred ground. It was woman with short black hair. Wax thought there was something oddly familiar about her but he couldn't quite place it. What really confused him was that she was wearing a garment somewhat like his own mistcoat but the separation into individual pieces of cloth started at the shoulders instead of the waist.

Freeze and come with us quietly and no one has to get hurt." Wax said pointing his guns at the woman's back. She turned and appeared to down a vial of metals, so she was at least an Allomancer. She didn't look to be a Twinborn, she didn't look to have any metalminds on her and couldn't exactly hide them in the skin tight outfit she was wearing. Wax had trouble making out her features in the mist but they seemed vaguely familiar… Wax was pulled out of his musings by his guns being Pushed from his hands.

"_Rust and Ruin! Focus!" _He chided himself. At the very least he knew what they were up against now. By Pushing away his guns this woman had tipped her hand. You could only have one Allomantic power, and she'd used steel. That made her a Coinshot like him. A particularly dangerous breed of Misting to be sure but she was up against a pair of Twinborn and Wax alone negated her powers by virtue of being a Coinshot and if that weren't enough he was a Skimmer, a Feruchemist who could use iron to store and then later draw upon weight. Since the strength of one's Push was largely dependant on the weight of the Allomancer, with some variation based on sheer Allomantic strength, that made him particularly dangerous.

Those powers came in handy very quickly as Wax burned steel and Pushed against what seemed to be a coin pouch tied to the woman's waist. That was odd. She didn't seem to be carrying guns. Whoever she was she took the Coinshot thing seriously apparently. The Push was meant to put her off balance but somehow she managed to remain standing.

She then untied the pouch and Pushed a handful of coins at Wax. He instinctively Pushed back against them but found himself unable to do more than stall the coins. This woman couldn't weigh more than a hundred pounds, for her to match his Push meant she had to have Allomantic power that was off the charts. Wax tapped his ironmind and doubled his normal weight, and considering he usually went around at three fourths his normal weight that was quite the increase. The coins were deflected away into the misty night.

The woman seemed shocked but didn't have time to do much in reaction as while she'd been in a Pushing match with Wax Wayne had managed to get close enough to her to trap her in a speed bubble with his bendalloy. Time passed faster outside a bendalloy bubble than inside so Wax couldn't really make out what was going on.

Wayne was a competent fighter was his dueling canes so Wax wasn't too worried about him not being able to subdue this criminal especially with him being a bloodmaker, a Ferring who could store health in a goldmind for quick healing later. Still quickly switched from tapping his ironmind to storing again he ran over and picked up his guns just to be safe. He loaded each gun with aluminum bullets, he wanted to bring this woman in, not kill her but if it came to that these bullets would be a nasty surprise for her. Aluminium and certain alloys of it couldn't be Pushed or Pulled by Allomancers. Wax didn't dare shoot into the speed bubble for fear of hitting Wayne, his friend could only heal so much after all and everything inside the bubble was moving in a blur so he couldn't get a clear shot.

That soon ceased to be a concern went Wayne came flying out of the speed bubble and landed several feet behind Wax. Wax turned to his old friend and noticed several bones mending themselves as well as a bleeding gash on his cheek that was quickly healing.

"That woman is a feisty one Wax, she moves and hits like a Thug. My duel canes even broke on her arms." Wayne said showing him the splintered remains of his dueling canes.

"That doesn't make any sense, she a Coinshot, she can't be a Thug too, that would make her a Mistborn and we both know those don't exist. They're just stories in centuries' old mythologies of the Final Empire." Wax whispered so the woman wouldn't hear.

"But I _am_ a Mistborn." the woman said suddenly, her accent was strange, it sounded odd and old-fashioned. How had she heard him? She'd have to be a Tineye or a Windwhisper to have heard from that far away and since Wax couldn't see any way she could have any metalminds large enough to be of any use that only left one option…

"_She _is _a Mistborn, but Mistborn aren't supposed to exist, they haven't existed for hundreds of years… What in Harmony's name is going on here?"_

Wax was drug out of his thoughts by Wayne tapping on his shoulder. "Wax you might want to take a good look at our criminal and then take a look at this statue here." Wayne was pointing at the statue of Vin, the legendary Ascendant Warrior. Wax looked at the woman they'd been trying arrest and then back at the statue.

"Rust and Ruin…" They were nearly identical, that in combination with this woman seeming to a be a Mistborn… "You're her, you're Vin the Ascendant Warrior, but but that's impossible…"

"It would explain a lot though." Wayne piped in.

"Yeah, I'm Vin but what's this Ascendant Warrior stuff you're talking about? Oh Lord Ruler, you two aren't member of the Church of the Survivor are you?"

"Believe me, ah, Vin, we're just as confused as you are. We're going to ask you to come with us. We have a lot of questions that need to be answered, like if you really are who who you say you are." The woman claiming to be Vin looked incredulous.

"Who else would I be?" She asked.

"You know she's got a point, it's not exactly easy to fake Allomantic powers, let alone fake them look like the Ascendant Warrior." Wayne sad.

"I know that but her being Vin doesn't make any sense. We need to question her further and keep it quiet just in case she is who she says she is. Go get Constable Brettin, he can help us decide how to deal with this."

"You got it Wax." Wayne said running off.

"Can I get some answers about what in the Lord Ruler's name is going on?" "Vin" asked.

"Well first we have to do our best to confirm if you are who who say you are, and if you are… well that'll take a lot of explaining." Wax kneaded his forehead, he already had a migraine and he could tell it was only going to get worse.

* * *

><p>So this a little shorter than my usual fare but it's meant to be an introduction. I'm not really sure where this plot will go. I know it'll be fun to have Vin interact with the Alloy of Law cast. I look forward to your reviews and I hope to update quickly.<p> 


End file.
